Daku Karitori: Gintoki's Rival!
by TrueAlphaSoul- J-Chan
Summary: A 13 year old boy is stopped as he learns that there is another warrior like him named Gintoki doing his " odd jobs" just as he is...deciding whether he is friend or foe, he also has to deal with the odd jobs ,the aliens, space monsters , and others...


_**Author's Note: Hello guys this is my Gintama story, lots of things that you should PAY ATTENTION to...hope you guys enjoy...:-P **_

_**Summary: A 13 year old boy is stopped as he learns that there is another warrior like him named Gintoki doing his " odd jobs" just as he is...deciding whether he is friend or foe, he also has to deal with the odd jobs ,the aliens, space monsters , and others...**_

_**Disclaimer: If only I owned Gintama...but no...**_

_**Chapter 1: **_

_**The silver soul meets dark reaper!**_

"Stop that man!" A guard said...

Hmph..

I stopped in the middle of the forest and waited for the guards to catch up...

The guards catch up and are in shock when they see a boy in black and white holding a large sword..

**~Freeze frame~**

**This is Jalen Patterson...called the Daku Karitori for dark reaper, great in speed, martial arts,escaping and reflex. Only 13 and a member of the abnormal work of souls...Hes kinda the main character...**

**~Freeze frame end~ **

"Guys hes looking for a fight...let's beat him to a pulp..." A cocky guard said.

"Hmph, beat me! I'd like to see you try!" I said putting my sword on my to my side with a smile on my face...

"Oh really.. get 'em boys" and they started to charge...

**Ouch! **

I fell to the ground bleeding from my lip...

" thats all you got you idiotic brat! I could whip your ass when sleeping!"

" Oh relax, I'm just stalling"

"Stalling? What can you possibly be st- "

He was interrupted by a sparkle of light in the air...

**Hiya!**

Down came a boy about 13 as well...he had glasses on and a white T-shirt...

**~Freeze frame~**

**This is Jalen Brown! An alien from over 6 galaxies away... Called the eirian karitori the alien reaper... came to earth for a because his planet was imploded...he is very strong with nothing in the world to compare it with, and very lazy.A rival of Jalen Patterson and coworkers in the abnormal work of souls...**

**~Freeze frame end~**

Getting up from the floor, I pick up my sword...

"What the hell took you so long! " I yelled at him

" Oh sorry, I was doing laundry and I lost 2 quarters and I had to ask people for some and they thought I was homeless! It was humiliating and I forgot about this mission teehee" he said with a red nervous face with his hand on the back on his neck...

"Okay fine, we don't have time to fight so were going to run, if we get caught I want you to know..." I said in a whisper slowly putting my sword on my back...

" what do you need to tell me" he said back looking as curious as a cat...

" I stole 2 of your quarters to buy a sprite.." I said reaching for a smoke bomb out of my pocket...

**Now! Poof! **

We started running and the guards immediately followed...

"When I get the chance I will get you back! " he said angry...

" No time for that...you see that building right there " I said ignoring what he said

"Yea...what about it"

" Call, Allysia so that she can get us from this building" I said as I started to climb the wall of the building..."

Jalen B looked up at me climbing the building

**"Come on! "** I screamed at him...

"Nah, there's got to be some stairs somewhere around here..."

The guards came and punched Jalen B in the back of the head...

**Ugh! **

"Help me! I don't know what there gonna do...they might rape me! "

" 1 if they rape you I'm going to laugh 2 fine..."

I jumped down and took my sword off my back...

**SLASH! **

**SLASH! **

**SLASH! **

"Help a little faster, they're taking off my belt." He said crying and wiggling

_Are they seriously about to rape him...damn if only I brought my camera..._

**POW! **

The guard hit him with the belt...

_Did he just try to beat him...okay today's the day bitches die!_

"Punch him already! You are the strongest out of all of us and you dont even need a ladder you just climb up with your hands...you are super strong! "

" But, thats like so much work! But fine...if I have too!" He said while grabbing the guard and throwing him over us...

He started climbing and I threw a smoke bomb on the floor so I can start climbing...

Huff* Huff*

"How much time do we have left "I said as I realized one of the guards grabbing the dropped belt of Jalen B...

"We have 20 minutes left" he said

" You're not getting away that easy " the guard said

He looped the belt on my ankle as I was jumping from the rooftop to get away...

**Snap!**

"My belt" said Jalen B

" Dont worry I'll buy you a new one.."

" with what my quarters" he said with a sarcastic look

I kept running until i saw an alley way...

" Come on guys hurry up" we can still complete the mission in time! " our friend allysia said...

**~Freeze Frame~**

**This is Alyssia...called the josei no karitori..the female reaper...13 1/2 years old the leader of the reapers and is very bossy! Intelligent and a great planner...weapons expert and the brains of the group she is the most noble and is assigned some of the most impossible tasks and she is assisted by her crew...**

**~Freeze Frame ends~ **

"We can't there still following us" I said running as fast as I can...

"Hi okami go! " she said bringing her giant dog out to save us...

**~Freeze Frame~**

**Hi okami...alyssia pet. Only 5 months and 5"6 on all 4's...strong in its teeth and fast moving. It has been countless times where Jalen Patterson has attempted to race it for practice, he wins every time! Acts as a literal guard dog when jalen is to lazy to fight...**

**~Freeze Frame end~**

**"Come on guys...we have to go leave these guards to her..." Alyssia said as she was running...**

**" Jalen you go and deliver the goods and complete the mission" **

_No shit sherlock! Sometimes, I wonder why your leader! _I thought to myself...

I started to run and then I heard something...

**CRACK!**

I turned around and noticed that there was a big black pit in the middle of the alley way...

**Ahhh!**

I looked down and saw my friends falling to their dooms!

I jumped down in an effort to save them…

I finally caught up and waited for the perfect opportunity to for us to react!

" Stay calm.." you're wasting you're energy and if this is bottomless….You might die from exhaustion!"

I started my meditation...and waited for the perfect time…

"While we're falling to our doom...what was this mission even about…" Allysia said

" Well, Me, Jalen and the person who employed us that you call dad...got hungry and he sent me to get a bucket of chicken since I was the fastest and had the best reflex for a "Booby trap"..."

" Wait! So you made all this for some damn chicken!" she said with the anime angry face…

" Umm...Bitch let me finish…"

"We started to go and something reminded jalen about his laundry and he went to do it promising to come back…"

"On the way I saw a store with lots of swords and I decided to buy one teehee…"

" What does this have to do with the mission…"

" Well, after that it was too expensive and I payed half and stole the sword, When the security tried to chase me, I ran and got the chicken but because I paid half for the sword, I used all my money and I had to try to steal the chicken!"

" Seriously" she said with a confused face…

" Hmph, let me finish!"

"Well, after that I grabbed two quarters from Jalen's pocket while he was running to the laundry room and I ran back…"

" Sorry for interrupting but why the hell would you run back…"

" I wanted a sprite...anyway"

"I continued to run until I got close enough where Jaln left me… then I simply waited for him to come and help…"

" Oh, then thats when you called me…" she said with a happy look...

" Exactly"

"Well, that explains that but were still falling!"

Hmmmmm…

"Wait, don't you have a grappling line...throw it to Jalen because hes the highest up, have him use his sword to stab the wall and stay in place and use the grappling line to catch us! Problem solved" Jalen B said with a smile

" Wow, that actually makes sense, if only you weren't so lazy Jalen" Alyssia said…

She threw the grappling line at me and I stabbed my sword into the wall…

She grabbed Jalens hand and told me to shoot the grappling line toward her...she caught it!

I tried to pull her up but they were so heavy!

SNAP!

the grappling line broke and they started to fall again…

I took my sword and started to fall and tried to save them again…

I wasn't moving as fast and then a miracle happened...

ROOF!

Alyssia dog jumped and grabbed her with her mouth and saved her and Jalen B…

" Jalen P, quick grab on" Alyssia said…

I reached down and tried to grab the dogs fur but I squeezed too hard out of fear and the dog dropped Alyssia and Jalen B…

I grabbed my sword and stabbed into the wall and held on so I wouldn't fall down and I watched as my friends were falling down the pit…

I looked around and noticed that there was a nearby cave…

_A way to get out…_

grabbed my sword and I jumped down. I was almost there and I closed my eyes in joy…

My foot touched the top of the cave entry and it felt like I was saved...then

I tripped and continued to fall down the pit...to far to see or hear my friends...just in case they were alive…

**AAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

I was falling again and this time I wasn't able to use my sword because the point of the sword became dull from me stabbing it into a wall so many times…

_This bootleg sword...I knew I should have stolen the bigger model...it was only 300 dollars more…_

**~20 minutes later~**

_Why the hell am I still falling I should have hit the floor already…_

I slowly looked at the corner and saw that Jalen's white jacket was hanging on a branch…

_Damn...hes probably dead, DAMN! I might be close to the bottom and when I fall I'll die_

I started to think…

I looked around and saw another cave…

_One last try!_

I stabbed my sword into the wall….

**CRACK!**

My sword had a small crack in the middle of the blade. I knew this would be my last chance of survival…

3…

I closed my eyes…

2….

1….

_Oh God! please let this work…_

I put my feet on the wall and pushed off….

**Thud!**

I successfully landed in the cave...

I looked around and didn't see anything but skulls and bones…

I saw a shadow that looked like a beast coming closer and closer…

_With my sword cracked and this grappling line snapped i'm defenseless...I would use my training in martial arts but I don't know who this is and what is this thing is the reason why all of these bones and skulls are on the floor…_

I jumped up and saw that there was a very small light in the air…

I thought of a plan…

_When this thing attacks ill jump on its back and leave!_

I waited for it to charge at me and when it did I jumped on its back, but I noticed that there was something familiar about it…

I looked further and there were two other bodies standing there and I was trying to remember…

**Get him Hi okami!**

It was allysia and jalen b!

I started running toward them and jalen punched me across the cave almost far enough for me to fall out again…

"Jalen its me!"

" I know but I told you I was gonna get you back you snot nosed brat!"

I looked up at the light again and saw a man-like figure and I jumped toward him…

Hiya!

I kicked him right in the jaw!

"What the hell! whats wrong with you kid! " ...the man said with his head down wiping his mouth from the blood

" I was about to help you but now you're done for!" he pulled out his sword and he tried to sing…

I grabbed my sword and tried to block it…

_I know my sword will shatter but thats better than me dying right…_

**Clash!**

Ow!

My sword split in half and I started falling from the impact…

Gin!

"Huh?"

The man turned around and yelled…

"Shinpachi what do you want now!"

"What are you doing! Help that guy up and invite him for shelter!"

Gintoki's thought: _He's such a straight man!_

_**Authors Note: Well, thats it for Chapter 1. Hope you guys enjoyed and MAKE SURE TO COMMENT! :). Finally he meets up with Gintoki right?! Be sure to see what happens next time with **__**Daku Karitori: Gintoki's Rival! Chapter 2**_

**Bye nii~ **


End file.
